Back Story
by AlexandraUchihaCarterCavorano
Summary: This is the back story for my character and a friend .. well boyfriend's character. Hibiki and Tooru Scordato. Echo and Transparent is what they're names mean. The last name means Forgotten, Left behind.


In the middle of summer, downtown Japan. The streets were being run by the Yakuza along with a couple other organized gangs that lurked in the shadows. Lights beamed from all around from buildings, cars, rooms, traffic lights, and even a few stores nearby. He came here with a friend by the name of Yoshitaka Ozaki, the founder of Ozki Coal Corp. This company gave over 10 thousand people jobs to work hard in the mines to harvest coal to make fuel. Things were going well in his little world of business, he had been on a plane for the last 14 hours flying in from Italy, his home town to Japan and he wanted to see a bit of the sites even though it was already night time. He already knew the language around him and was familiar with some things he read in the past about Japan, but nothing was about to prepare him for what walked around the corner that fateful night.

Stepping around the corner was this silver haired maiden, the way her hair shined in the moonlight as the wind picked up just a little. Most of it made her hazel eyes sparkle in a way he had never seen before, a small blush formed on his face as he nearly dropped his brief case onto the wet pavement. The woman in front of him merely glanced his way as she proceeded to move her hair out of her face, gripping the front of her kimono to keep it from falling any lower then it already had drooped. After a moment or two had past the woman seemed rather annoyed almost at Ozaki just leered at her without any intent but captivated by her beauty, she turned her nose upwards she proceeded to continue onto where ever it was she was heading to. Ozaki's head just went blank as he watched her go, his heart started to race and his breath was short. Stuttering a little he reached for her but she smacked his hand away as if it was a piece of dirt.

He stared at the ground for a short time Ozaki glanced up with shock at her as she continued to walk from him as if the smack had not happened, locking arms with a much larger man with a smirk on her lips and lust in her eyes when Ozaki realized what she was. But that did not stop him from feeling as he did towards her, love. He was sure of it, love was the right word for this feeling deep within his chest, his heart speeding up and his mouth getting dry. His palms sweaty and even his mind was in a bit of a fog, this being the 4th time he had fallen for someone who clearly was out of his league, but now he was more mature and capable of taking care of not only himself but a family. Ozaki was determined to find someone who he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Seeing as the love of his life disappeared from view as he attempted to regain control over his emotions and his body, Ozaki quickly sighed and picked himself up even though he seemed really sluggish on his way down to the local bar he visited every night since he landed in Japan. It was a good couple of hours of him just sitting there thinking about that woman. Soon enough he had called his friend Carmelo De Stasio, one of Ozaki's high school friends that helped begin the business. By the time Carmelo arrived at the small bar, Ozaki was stinking drunk, laughing his ass off about how he had the most successful business in the world; or something like that, no one could really understand what he was talking about.

The following morning Ozaki proceeded with his work but his mind continued to think about that woman. After the work hours for Ozaki finished he headed back down to the same bar, finding the woman once more though this time he didn't let his nervousness get in his way this time.

"Um," Ozaki spoke in Japanese tongue, "There's something I want to say to you."

The woman merely turned his way, smirking at him. Making his nervousness work up again, clutching his suit jacket Ozaki glanced down slightly before hesitating before getting up. Waiting quietly the woman takes a small drag from her pipe in utmost curiosity towards the man in front of her. Being in her line of work, stuff like this happened a lot though to know where this conversation could go.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me one night." Ozaki almost stuttered out, catching the woman off guard it looked like. Her face was shocked though she chuckled soon after.

"You clearly know what kind of work I do yet you asked me out to dinner, bold I'll give you that much." The woman smiled softly as she took another puff from her pipe.

"Sure." Deciding to give the guy a chance she gave him a date and a place to be before she took off with another client.

Ozaki snapped out of it when he heard his wife and kids giggling in the backyard, glancing out of his office window he smiled lightly at his two kids and their mother playing a game of tag. Ozaki got up and made his way over to the window, leaning against it slightly to watch them smile and laugh. Ozaki's wife, the silver haired maiden and his twins Hibiki and Tooru. Hibiki was the female out of the twins though she seemed to be the more shy one even with her mother, though she took more of a shine to her brother, Tooru. Hibiki inherited her mother's silver hair and her fathers hazel eyes but there was one difference in her eyes and Ozaki's, one eye was green and the other was blue. Tooru on the other hand inherited his father's brown hair and his mothers green eyes. Looking his children over, Ozaki leaned out the open window and waved to them. His son, Tooru noticed and smiled up at his father as the rest of the family did so.

"I want to name them!" Akutagawa screamed as they wheeled her down to the delivery room.

Ozaki along with a couple doctors and nurses following beside or behind them, he had a hold on his wife's hand well, she was holding his hand so tight he thought she might break his. A woman in labor is a woman to be feared, Ozaki chuckled to himself as he remembered the night the two wonderful children he has made came into their world. Ozaki had been told he passed out half way through the birth, he couldn't recall much but Akutagawa screaming about the pain and wanting to name them. A small giggle came out of Ozaki before he turned from the window and made his way down and outside where the rest of his family was.

"Papa!" Tooru cried out in Japanese tongue, having being raised in Japan it was only natural that the family spoke in the same tongue.

The child leaped at his father as he stepped out onto the deck, being caught the two embraced in a hug. Ozaki looked over his son's shoulders at his daughter who had lost her smile, standing there with a hand on her elbow almost as if she was nervous or shy. The children were no older then a few years, 5 to be exact, and Hibiki still kept to her self unless it was just her and her brother. Akutagawa walked over and picked Hibiki up but it was clear the child did not want to be near anyone, looking down towards the green grass rather then smiling like Tooru was. Ozaki was not sure why Hibiki never wanted to be near or even be touched by her mother, the child never cried or made any problems yet this was the only thing that stood out.

Tooru let go of his father with utmost anger, glaring at his mother he yelled.

"Put her down!" His cheeks flushed red as Akutagawa stood there in a bit of shock, then looked at Ozaki for help.

The two parents looked at one another then back down at Tooru; Akutagawa let Hibiki down slowly but Tooru just kept getting mad.

"Now now Tooru," Ozaki started as an attempt to calm his child. Sure the two were twins but it was not hard to tell them apart.

"Don't touch my sister again!" Tooru yelled at his mother before he grabbed Hibiki's hand who reached out for his, small tears formed in her eyes as she and her brother darted into the house with haste. As the night went on Akutagawa and Ozaki sat down and attempted to figure out what that was all about with Tooru but he wouldn't say anything to them. In the end of the discussion Ozaki sighed a bit and attempted to push all that stuff away by taking them all out to eat.

After getting ready the family headed out into the summer air, blasted with the humidity at first before they got their chauffeur got their with the car. Being a wealthy family had it's ups and downs though, getting drove around was one it's perks. Ozaki no longer had to work since he retired and handed the position he held for a good couple of years to someone who might have surpassed him sooner or later. He knew the company is being taken care of, he spent countless nights before the twins were born away from the love of his life making sure and he regretted the time lost from her. It was time for him to make up that time, Ozaki thought to himself as he placed a light kiss on Akutagawa's head as the car took off.

As usual Hibiki stayed as close as she could to her brother, if they had been conjoined twin's there would be no difference. Ozaki chuckled lightly and patted Hibiki's head but she merely looked up at him, tilting her head to the left.

"Smile sweetie, today's a good day." Tooru smiled at both his sister and father but Hibiki just looked up at her brother then back at her father and gave a shy smile, behind them though, Akutagawa glared hard at the three of them before turning and walking ahead of them.

"Come along, shall we do some shopping? Hmm, maybe even visit the beach while the sun is still high." Hibiki quickly hid behind her brother as Ozaki sighed a bit and laughed lightly, standing straight he followed as did a couple of body guards that were always around, although they kind of just blended in with the crowd.

As they continued on his wife's little idea, Ozaki couldn't help but glance back at his children or even if they were beside him. Ozaki seemed a little worried about what happened before they left the house but said nothing aloud. When Akutagawa entered a hat shop Ozaki stayed outside with his children and offered to hold Hibiki, at first she hid but then she looked up at her father and for once let go of her brothers hand. Shock was not only on Tooru's face but Ozaki's, he picked his child up and simply smiled, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's ok, see Hibiki, Tooru?" He reassured his children seeing that eased a bit of the tension between some of the family, though with a tiny hand gripping his shirt Ozaki knew there's a lot more then just what a father could do for this kind of reaction. This being the first time since the twin's were born that Hibiki or Tooru acted this way not only towards him but towards their mother.

By the time night fell the family had headed back home with their things, stopping in the front yard to gaze at the actual stars. Hibiki smiled up at them as she held onto Tooru's hand, seeing one of them fall she looked confused until her brother explained what it meant in their own little way. Making a small wish as another one fell Hibiki giggled a bit as her mother walked into the house, Ozaki had something else planned. Later that night Ozaki made a phone call, being secretive about it since he knew his wife would not agree to such a thing. He made an appointment with a therapist for Hibiki, and Ozaki sighed slightly to himself as he hung up the phone. He then headed back to his room where his wife waited for him, eagerly.

The years rolled by as if time just flew by and soon enough, Tooru and Hibiki were in middle school at the age of thirteen. Hibiki had gone through many shrinks but wouldn't speak to any of them about anything, hiding things to herself and secretly crying when she was alone with her brother. By this time Hibiki had become nothing more then a mute to everyone around her, she'd get in trouble because she refused to speak in class. Most times the kids would pick on her, calling her the emotionless doll, but she ignored them like they were mere insects she passed by everyday during the summer time. After the school day had ended, she walked home with Tooru as usual hand in hand. Sharing the same room she followed him with her head down, hair dangling in her face til the door shut behind her. Suddenly hugging her brother she teared up and shook like a leaf, Tooru sighed a bit and hugged her back, treating her as if she was as fragile as glass.

Tooru knew what their mother did to Hibiki when she could, he did everything he could until his father and mother actually fought about the whole ordeal. Tooru wasn't stupid enough to tell his father what Akutagawa did to Hibiki, bruises and one time almost a broken rib. Ozaki seemed to turn a blind eye to it all really, it was only Hibiki that took the beatings. From what Hibiki told Tooru, she'd corner the poor girl any chance she got just to cause physical harm for whatever the reason might be at the time. After the fight with both parents, the two split up and soon enough got a divorce but that didn't seem like it was going to be enough to keep Akutagawa from causing any kind of harm she could. No one could of known something like this was going to happen, but even after all this that had happened with their mother, soon enough the world not only inside but outside was changing as they slept.


End file.
